Jalousie mal placé
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Rei en a marre ! Il est sous tension et déteste de plus en plus cet abruti d'ébène idolâtré par Nagisa, jusqu'au jour ou...il découvre un petit détail qui pourrait bien le surprendre. Et si finalement, entrer dans ce club de natation était une bonne chose ? Maintenant c'est à vous de découvrir le reste ! :) Enjoy !


**Ohayo !**

Je suis très heureuse de vous tous/toutes ! Pourquoi !? Parce que vous regardez un anime superbe ! Free est juste: Rafraichissant !  
Aussi et parce qu'il me semble qu'il n'y a que des couples dans cette anime (même si ça ne devrait pas u_u), je suis de retour ! Avec un Rei x Nagisa ! [Exact ma Sol-chan, ils vont bien ensemble ;)]

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Jalousie mal placé.**

**Rei x Nagisa.**

* * *

_- Haru-chan. - …Haru-chan ? - Haru-chan… . - Haru-chan !_

Ce gamin blond n'a que ce prénom dans la bouche ! Tout le temps, en toutes circonstances il place ce stupide prénom dans chacune de ces phrases.  
Il en parle sans arrêt. Au matin quand il demande le programme de la journée, au midi quand il veut connaitre l'heure de leur rendez-vous pour déjeuner et au soir pour parler de toutes les prouesses qu'il a pu faire dans la piscine.

Même quand il n'est pas là, il parle de lui ! À dire vrai, il parle surtout de ce crétin taciturne quand il n'est pas là. Comme si…, il lui manquait.  
C'est insupportable, incompréhensible, inexplicable et assurément bête.  
Qu'à cet Haruka de plus que moi !? Il sait nager, il sait toujours quoi dire au bon moment, il sait charmer, il sait se taire, il sait plonger comme personne, il sait plaire et il aime l'eau.  
…Comparé à moi, il est vrai que je semble bien misérable.

Soupirant, mon crâne percute le banc sur lequel je suis allongé.  
Je me demande comment j'ai pu accepter cette proposition de club, comment j'ai pu seulement dire oui !? …Pourquoi avoir dit oui !?  
Hm…, non cette question est bête, c'est à cause de ce foutu blondinet que j'ai accepté. Parce que son sourire m'a fait chuter, parce que ces yeux rosés m'ont touché, parce que sa ténacité m'a fait croire.

J'ai vu cet _Haru-chan_ nager…, je l'ai vu et c'était magique.  
Comparé à lui, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire enclume tout juste capable d'échouer au font des eaux.  
Je ne sais pas nager ou très peu, je réponds toujours trop vite, je ne sais pas charmer, je réplique toujours, je ne fais qu'éclabousser quand j'essaie de plonger et je n'aime pas spécialement l'eau.  
Alors pourquoi tant me vouloir dans cette équipe !?  
Pourquoi s'est-il acharné à me poursuivre alors qu'il semble être accro à cet _Haru-chan_ !?

**_ Stupide Usagi !**

La veine sur ma tempe se renforce quand mon esprit me montre l'image de Nagisa Hazuki portant des oreilles de lapin. Ce monstre m'a totalement chamboulé !  
J'en suis venu à un point ou je déteste _Haruka Nanase_.  
Frôlant le sol froid de mes doigts, je peste contre ce doré et cette façon qu'il a de ne jamais dire mon prénom. Cette façon qu'il a de ne jamais me voir.  
Normalement, c'est mon prénom qui devrait frôler ces lèvres pour m'avoir harcelé comme il l'a fait !  
Normalement, il ne devrait penser qu'à moi et ne parler que de moi, pour m'avoir poursuivi !

Mes sourcils se froncent d'avantage quand j'entends la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir et des voix s'élever.  
Naturellement, mon pire « ennemi » doit se montrer maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas attendre et…, qui est avec lui !? Je ne reconnais aucune des voix du club !?  
Ouvrant les yeux, ces deux abrutis ne m'ont même pas remarqué ! La veine pulse durement sur le coin de mon œil et évaluant la situation, j'espionne les deux protagonistes.  
Celui dont j'ignore le nom a les cheveux violets et à coincé ce stupide _Haru-chan_ contre les cassiers, même si celui-ci n'a pas l'air de se débattre.

Continuant d'observer la scène le plus discrètement possible, j'essaie de combattre mon esprit bagarreur et écoute leurs voix. Voix extrêmement basse et…suave !? Je crois que c'est le bon mot, ouais.  
… . Le violet qu'on pourrait qualifier de requin ne cesse de s'approcher de Nanase et au moment où j'allais me montrer pour lui dire, je ne sais quoi, je me stop et dégluti difficilement !  
Là, devant mes yeux, ce requin s'est emparé des lèvres de l'Haruka et ce stupide ébène ne fait rien pour le repousser au contraire il, …il participe et l'embrasse à son tour, enroulant ces bras autour de la nuque du violet.

Rouge de gêne, je quitte le vestiaire sans trop de bruit et les laisse.  
Marchant comme un automate, je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure et essaie de me trouver un autre banc sur lequel m'assoir. Apparemment cet _Haru-chan_ n'est pas aussi timide et innocent qu'il n'y parait !  
D'ailleurs, ça serait une bonne chose à dire à Nagisa, ainsi, il arrêterait peut-être de me parler de lui ! Oui, il arrêterait très certainement de l'idolâtrer !  
Cet abruti de blondinet me reviendrait ainsi et il cesserait de me vanter les qualités d'un pervers bleuté !

Attend, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !? Argh ! Je suis pas mieux que ce pervers en vrai !  
Mes joues s'échauffent, je le sens alors je passe un bras sur mon visage pour éviter que les autres s'en aperçoivent.  
J'entends quelqu'un plonger dans le bassin, moi je continue de me traiter mentalement, de traiter cet _Haru-chan_ de malheur et d'en vouloir à Nagisa de… . Argh ! Mais que m'a-t-il donc fait !?  
Des pas se font, une voix s'élève et je suis obligé de retirer mon bras pour apercevoir celui qui me tourmente de toutes les façons possibles.

**_ Tu as raté l'entrainement d**_**'Haru-chan**_** !**

Mes sourcils se froncent ou continuent, ma mauvaise humeur se prolonge sur mon visage et je lui réponds sans même le regarder.  
Il est vrai que de voir plonger cet ébène à quelque chose de féerique mais…, je ne peux pas me permettre de le révéler à haute voix. Impossible, pas devant ce blond en tout cas.

**_ Le saut à la perche à durée plus longtemps que prévu.**

**_ Oh c'est dommage ! Peut-être qu'**_**Haru-chan**_** fera d'autres longueurs quand il reviendra d'avec Rin.**

Est-ce le prénom de ce violet qui prenait du bon temps avec l'abruti !?  
Sans m'en rendre compte, mes prunelles s'ouvrent et je tombe dans deux orbes rosâtres penchés au-dessus de moi. Son sourire s'agrandit alors, ces joues ont quelques pointes de rouges alors que les miennes doivent rivaliser avec les piments !  
Stupide Usagi, ne te met pas si près !

**_ T'sais **_**Haru-chan**_** m'a dit que tu pourrais être un très bon nageur dans peu de temps et je suis d'accord avec lui.**

**_ Tu ne pourrais pas arrêté de m'parler de lui, deux minutes !**

Mes iris sont orageuses alors que les siennes sont pétillantes et étonnés.  
Il m'énerve et pourquoi reste-t-il ainsi penché sur moi !? Ne veut-il donc pas sauter à la flotte comme tous les autres !? S'il reste ainsi je, …je ferais quelque chose qu'il regrettera très certainement.

**_ Je…, désolé. C'est juste qu'**_**Haru-chan**_** et- !?**

L'attirant vers moi à l'aide de ma main derrière son crâne dorée, je capture ces lèvres en un rien de temps ! Enfin, il ne dit plus rien ! Le calme revient et son imbécile de bouche se tait.  
Me rendant compte de mon acte, je mets fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard et les joues rougies, je détourne le regard. Je ne peux, juste pas, le voir.  
Que va-t-il penser maintenant !?

La seule chose qui m'étonne s'est que je ne reçois aucun coup. Que sa voix ne s'élève pas.  
Trouvant cette chose étrange, je tente tout de même un regard et aperçoit un visage sublime.  
Mon cœur rate un battement et mes joues s'embrasent fortement. Un sourire des plus doux à prit place sur sa frimousse enfantine et ces prunelles, …ces prunelles sont encore plus magnifique qu'habituellement.  
Mon esprit crash, je suis totalement impotent pendant des minutes entières et quand je sens ces lèvres sur les miennes, je m'éveille de nouveau.

**_ J'pensais que tu ne le ferais jamais **_**Rei-chan**_** !**

Un bruit d'eau se fait entendre, des pas s'éloignent de moi et quand j'essaie de voir ce blondinet, il m'invite à le suivre, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
Gonflant mes joues, je tourne mon visage sur le côté, essaie de retrouver un peu de contenance et m'assoit sur le banc que j'occupais entièrement depuis tout à l'heure.  
Ces lèvres sont d'une douceur incroyable… .  
Nagisa parle avec Makoto au loin, je remets correctement mes lunettes sur mon nez et la voix de ce doré me revient de plein fouet !

_Rei-chan_ ! C'est la première fois que je l'entends prononcer mon prénom ainsi. La première fois et j'en suis déjà terriblement dépendant !  
Secouant ma tête, j'essaie d'avoir les idées claires mais impossibles. Qu'est-ce que cela veut bien dire !? Que voulait dire sa dernière phrase !? Et pourquoi diable des tas d'idées perverses me traversent l'esprit maintenant ?!  
Serrant les poings, la porte des vestiaires se fait de nouveau entendre, ce stupide _Haru-chan_ en sort avec ce Rin et d'un bond, je me retrouve près de Nagisa et le tire par la main.

**_ Continue de m'apprendre à nager.**

Je ne veux pas que mon Usagi s'approche de cet ébène !  
Descendant prudemment dans la piscine à l'aide de l'échelle, je me fais vite rejoindre par le blondinet.  
Il me donne quelques conseils, ces mains viennent parfois à ma rencontre et pas une seule fois, j'entends le prénom de ce stupide Nanase.  
Je me détends donc, sourit en retour plus sobrement et profite de cet fin d'après-midi quelque peu révélateur.

Au loin _Haru-chan_ prévient de son départ, ce qui est étrange parce qu'il ne manquerait de profiter de l'eau pour rien au monde mais, je ne m'en plains pas.  
Par contre, je saisis quand je vois l'une de ces mains entrelacée avec celle de ce violet et rougit.  
Se pourrait-il que…- …je me sois trompé sur la façon dont Nagisa voit ce foutu ébène !?  
Rah et puis quel importance, Haruka Nanase est mon rival numéro un et je ne lui permettrais pas de toucher à un cheveu de mon crétin d'Usagi !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Oui, il y a un fond de Rin x Haruka ! (Je n'ai pas su contrôler mon subconscient qui les adule!)

Alors, vous me dites vos réactions ou non !? J'aimerais les connaitre !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment.

Pis si vous ça vous inspire, à vos stylo (virtuel, bien entendu u_u)

Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


End file.
